A lighting system using a light source such as a light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED) having a strong directivity is put into practical use. Because the LED has a strong directivity, it is difficult to obtain a uniform luminance distribution on a surface in a wide range by using one LED light source.
As a surface light source apparatus disposed immediately below the liquid crystal display panel, the surface light source apparatus is known (patent document 1) in which the light source insertion portion is concavely formed on the rear surface of the light guide plate, the light source is accommodated inside the light source insertion portion, the light reflection surface is disposed forward from the light source so that light emitted forward from the light source is reflected on the optical reflection surface to travel the light to the side wall surface of the light source insertion portion.
As a light fitting for a vehicle using the LED as its light source, the light fitting for a vehicle is known. The light fitting has a main reflector for traveling light forward from the light fitting, the light projection means for projecting the light of the LED into the main reflector so disposed as to face the open portion, and the subsidiary reflector so disposed at the space inside the main reflector as to reflect the light projected by the light projection means toward the main reflector is known (patent document 2).